


[Podfic of] Cattle Rancher, Convenient Wife

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cattle rancher Jensen Ackles isn't looking for love-but he is looking for a wife. He wants a partner who will settle down with him in the Outback, a practical, down-to-earth woman who won't be seduced by the bright lights of the city. Hot ex-actor Jared Padalecki doesn't seem to fit Jensen's criteria at all. With his model looks he can't trust that Jared's growing attraction to him is for real. But that doesn't seem to stop Jensen thinking about him-every minute of every day! (written for spn_harlequin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Cattle Rancher, Convenient Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cattle Rancher, Convenient Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11564) by 1ightning. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1P55cZr) [28 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:00:37 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
